A new threat:the years after hogwarts
by animesnape21
Summary: when harry was 35, someone he thought he had killed gets ressurected, along with some terrifying greek gods/goddess. he enters the war that should of ended 15 years ago, protecting something more than his godfathers, and his own husband now.
1. Prologue:a long time ago 15 years

A New Threat

**A New Threat**

Prologue

"_Neither can live while the other survives" Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix_

When Harry James Potter was only 17 years old (barely of age in the magical community) he set off on a daring yet dangerous adventure with his two best friends, Ronald Wesley and Hermione Granger. Harry had set off to fulfill the prophecy that was made about him and rid of Lord Voldemort for good. He did so, the final battle taking place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the process he lost both Hermione and Ron through death and in a way lost Ginny Wesley, Ron's younger sister, to the death-eaters "cause". He mourned the loss of his two best friends while completing his last year at Hogwarts.

With the help of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, and Severus Snape, Harry managed to get through his period of depression, having only attempted suicide twice. The last suicide attempt would have been successful if it hadn't been for Snape in the first place. Snape and Harry steadily grew closer after that moment, while the same happened to Sirius and Remus (the suicide attempt never happening for Sirius and Remus though).

Harry never realized his dream to be an Auror after Hogwarts. Instead he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, wanting to remain close Snape. A year and a half after Harry became DADA professor at Hogwarts, Harry married his lover, Severus Snape, on New Years Eve (more new years day for they were married at midnight). On Valentine's Day, Harry attended the wedding of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, after Snape had found the cure for the werewolf curse and gave it to Remus.

The following September 1st marked the start of Sirius and Remus teaching at Hogwarts as well, wishing to remain closer to their godson (Remus being Harry's godfather by marriage of course) and his new husband. They taught during the year but during the summer and holidays, the four lived peacefully, with the occasional pranks of course, under Number 12 Grimwald Place's roof.

For 15 years (after the death of Voldemort), Harry lived in perfect peace and serenity with his two godfathers and his husband (who was his entire world almost). The magical community had returned to almost normality (except for the death eaters that were still on the loose including Ginny Weasley). What they didn't know, nor expect, was that their lives were about to be plunged into another war that they would thrust upon the boy-who-lived. The war they believed had ended 15 years ago was about to begin again.

Harry's life was about to go down the tube again. His tranquil life will be threatened once more but towards the end of the year (before a major battle course) Harry will forget the new war for one brief day to witness the most special moment of his life………….


	2. chapter 1 part 1: the unexpected vision

A new threat

A new threat

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter, age 35, was sitting in his private offices one afternoon, at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was September 1st, the day all the magical students that attend Hogwarts return. He was the DADA (defense against the dark arts) professor there and was finishing his lesson plans for the term. He paused every now and again, thinking of the day he killed Voldemort for good. Or so he thought.

He thought that 15 years ago he had fulfilled the prophecy that was made about him when he was born but boy how wrong he was.

He kept thinking about this because he was now teaching his former classmates kids. Harry sat in front of the warm fire; the lesson plans almost complete sat in front of him, and the class rosters sat to one side. He felt a familiar twinge in his scar, something that he had not felt since killing Voldemort. He set his quill down when he felt it again, only this time it was almost searing pain. He raised his right hand (the scars from his 5th year shinning brightly in the firelight on it) to his scar. Suddenly he thought he was seeing things…………………………………..

"_My lord it is wonderful to see you once more among the living. Welcome back my lord" Bellatrix Lestrange's cold, yet somewhat melodious; voice rang out from the center of a circle that looked to be made of Death-Eaters. Harry looked around the entire circle, finding the familiar red hair he was looking for. Then he looked into the center and saw someone he hoped to never see again. Voldemort stood, not as a ghost or an infer, but as a human once more. _

Harry gasped, cold sweat running down his face as he picked himself off the floor.

"No he can't be alive again. Not again" he thought to himself as he sat back in the chair he had occupied before the vision thing.

"But I did see him and he was Human" he replied. Harry sighed, then said aloud,

"We need the order once again" With that he ran from the room.

Snape POV

Severus Snape, former headmaster of Hogwarts and former DADA professor (and now the professor who teaches young witches and wizards how to blow cauldrons up aka potions master) sat in his private rooms, which he shared with Harry Potter, waiting for someone to come or for something to happen. He sighed, thinking how only in less than 24 hours another cauldron would blow up, when he heard in his mind,

"**Sev**". It was Harry and he sounded distressed. Snape immediately responded,

"**Harry everything alright? What's wrong?"**

"**Meet me in front of Dumbledore's office Get McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus. Something has happened and because of your 'past' you might find out about it in three seconds. Love hurry.**" How Harry could have known, Snape would never know but Harry was right. Three seconds after talking to him via Leginamency, Snape's left arm was scorched with pain. Snape pulled back his sleeve on his left arm and saw the dark mark. It was as black as hell and Snape started to panic.

"**Harry he just can't be alive. Not after 15 years"**

"**I assure you love that he is. Now please hurry and get the other three. We need to talk to Dumbledore and I want McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus present"** Snape dashed from his rooms, sending three messages as he went.

normal POV

Harry stood in front of the gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office. He watched the corner to the right, waiting for 4 people to come around it. Sure enough Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus came hurrying towards him a few seconds later.

"No time for questions" Harry said before saying the password to the gargoyles. The 5 hurried up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore himself sat waiting. Dumbledore's electric blue eyes seem to twinkle at the sight of them but it was soon gone. Harry had collapsed into the chair he had occupied so often when he was going to school at Hogwarts, his legs shaking so bad that he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Snape hurried over to him and sat by his husband's side, while the other four adults in the room stood in front of him.

Harry took a deep breath and then said,

"Albus you need to recall the order and fast"…………………………..


	3. chapter1 part 2: a few surprises

A new threat

A new threat

Chapter 1 part 2

_A love so strong_

_Can last through even the toughest of magical battles_

_A love so strong_

_To hold to people together_

_Only if they are deeply in love_

_Only if they are bonded magically_

_Their hearts _

_Beating as one_

Harry looked at his hands, unable to look at everyone in the room. He could feel their stares on his him and felt his shaking. Harry felt an arm go around and looked up. Snape had put his arm around Harry, giving him a reassuring look to continue. Harry took a deep breath and almost whispered,

"You remember how, when I was growing up, I would get these 'visions' or what ever you want to call it and how my scar would start hurting." Harry paused, not sure if he wanted to go on. He didn't know if he would believe him.

"**Harry its ok go on**" Harry heard Snape speaking to him, via Leginamency.

"**If need be would you show your dark mark?**"

"**Of course I would.**" Harry looked at Dumbledore, who said,

"Harry are you telling us that……."

"Yes and if you don't believe me then you can look at Severus's dark mark. Look, back in my office, my scar started hurting and then I kind of passed out. I saw Voldemort in like a ring of Death-Eaters ok" Everyone turned to Snape, who sighed and pulled back his sleeve. Everyone gasped at the sight of the dark mark.

Harry shuddered, a twinge shooting across his scar. Snape looked back at Harry, seeing the tears building up behind his eyes.

"Harry are you ok?" Snape asked and all the other adults stopped talking to look at the silently crying Harry. They hadn't even seen him cry at Ron and Hermione's' funerals. Here was the man hold single-handedly brought peace to the wizarding world 15 years ago.

"Its just…… I though this war was done with 15 years ago and now…. Once people find out….. They are going to push this war that I know is going to happen upon me again and I won't be able to handle it. Plus I…. I might….. Lose you like Ron……and Hermione! I can't have that!" Harry cried out as Snape held him.

"Harry you won't lose us and we'll help you fight this war. We did the last time and we will again,' Snape tried to reassure Harry but didn't have much luck. Snape sighed and said,

"Is this a bad time to bring up the fact that I'm pregnant?" Everyone turned and looked at the embarrassed Snape. Harry choked on tears as he tried to say,

"Wait…. Your…. I'm going to be…… OH MY GOD!" Snape held tighter to Harry as he cried some more. Sirius and Remus watched their godson as he clung to his husband. Remus grabbed Sirius's hand before saying,

"Harry?"

"Ok now if I lose Severus I lose my unborn kid!" Harry burst out, shocking everybody in the room, "I can't have that!"

"Harry you won't lose me! I promise that!" Snape said as his distraught husband.

"Harry that is a really strong promise right there," Dunmbledore put in. He had been talking quietly talking with McGonagall the entire time.

"Albus are you going to recall the order?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes I am. You know that I believe you" Dumbledore replied and Harry nodded.

"Come on. We need to finish getting ready for the students. They will be arriving in a few hours you know," Sirius said. Harry and Snape stood up, as Remus and Sirius walked from the room.

"Thank you Albus," Harry said before strolling from the room hand-in-hand with Snape. His destiny was about to take a repeat that year.


	4. chapter 2: the quiddith bet?

A new threat

A new threat 

Chapter 2

Snape had to help Harry all the way to their private rooms, for Harry seemed incapable of holding himself upright. Snape could feel the shaking that Harry was feeling.

"Harry are you alright?" Snape asked as they entered the cool of the dungeons. Harry didn't answer him, so Snape sighed and pushed Harry up against the stone wall, pulled out his wand and muttered,

"Leginamency". What Snape saw was heart weakening……

_Harry had come in to Snape's private office the year he was taking his 7__th__ and final year of Hogwarts. He looked distraught, as he had most days after the war. Snape was growing concerned for him and asked softly,_

"_Harry are you alright?"_

"_I can't make it! I can't handle anything anymore, not with my best friends gone! How am I to make it through the rest of this damn school year without Ron and 'Mione?" Harry burst out. Snape walked over to him and forced Harry to sit in a chair._

"_Harry James Potter! I want you to understand that you will never forget them so I don't want you to go and get all depressed because you don't have your partners in crime with you anymore!" Snape immediately regretted it for Harry pushed him a blank parchment, pointed his wand at it and said,_

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." To Snape's amazement a complete magical map of Hogwarts appeared on him. It took him a second to realize that Harry was gone from the room and Snape used the map to find him. From what Snape saw, Harry was heading to the astronomy tower!_

_Snape raced after him, keeping an eye on the map at the same time. A few seconds after Harry got there, Snape was right behind him, pulling him from the window sill. Harry was crying hard but silently and Snape could feel tears building up behind his eyes. He said to a trembling Harry,_

"_Please don't do this Harry! I lost your mother I can't lose you! Please Harry I love you! Please don't do this to yourself!"_

"_I love you too Severus. But I need my friends! I can't live without them and you know it!" Harry cried into Snape's shoulder, causing Snape say the one thing he hoped would work and the one thing he had wanted to say since he found out Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger had died,_

"_Harry I can give you friendship but I know it wouldn't be the same as what you, Ron, and Hermione had. But I can help you when you need it. I can make you laugh. But you also have your godfather and Remus who care about you. I love you more than a friend and I don't think I would be able to handle losing you." Snape felt Harry stiffen in his arms as he lifted his head._

"_That's all you had to say," Harry whispered before he pulled the potions master down for a heart searing kiss._

Snape pulled himself from Harry's mind, not having thought about their first kiss in a long time. He noticed that Harry was staring at him, this time not lost in memory, as he tried to find the hidden meaning of everything in his husband's eyes.

"Harry….." Snape started to say but couldn't continue. He didn't know what to say after that but Harry helped him a bit.

"Sevvy I just needed to see that memory one last time before I let go of the past. We have more than our own lives to protect now and I thought that seeing that day that you rescued me from myself would give me strength in a way. But I realized that the present you is my only strength and that I need to let go of the past."

"Harry love, no world is complete without you. I'm glad I went after you that day. If not……. But it doesn't matter because I have you and soon our own kid. We have your godfathers as well so we do have something worth protecting other than ourselves now as we always did and will," Snape replied before he kissed Harry soothingly.

"I guess this means no more late night sex now that you're pregnant and that the students are going to be back in the castle. Oh the joy of late night grading," Harry smirked when Snape pulled away from him. Snape retorted back with,

"I heard that this years Weasley twins are planning to prank us rotten." Harry shuddered at the thought of his years of schooling at Hogwarts with the twins. How much fun those years were.

"At least they are as good as beaters as Fred and George were. Which brings me to the subject of our annual bet. 30 galleons says my house will win the house cup and trump your house's asses in the first game, along with the usual tee shirt that we must wear to classes saying,

"_My house got their ass kicked by…….." _Fair enough?"

"Your on my lovely brat!" Snape pulled Harry into their rooms, hoping to get one last bit of peace and quiet before the usual stress and grumpiness that accompanied the students each year.


	5. Chapter 5: a reminancint past

A new threat

A new threat

Chapter 3

Harry entered his shared private rooms with his husband, Severus Snape, glad that they had a few hours before the students came. He needed to regain control of his composure or the students would think he was going insane.

"Don't worry love. I wouldn't let them think you were crazy" Snape smiled at his husband after having to duck from a harmless hex.

"Well at least I'm not known as the greasy git" Harry jested back as he pulled his pregnant husband towards him.

" Well at least they don't know that your nickname is brat" Snape spat back with equal playfulness.

"Love you too you bat" Harry whispered as he kissed Snape softly.

"You know that soon we will have to deal with the comments of me being pregnant. Knowing Dumbledore he would announce it at dinner tonight. I saw the gleam in his eyes" Snape muttered as Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back that usually relieved stress. Silence followed, with the exception of the crackling of the fire.

"We shouldn't get snappy with each other now. Remember the first year we were married, not including the year we finished up as a married couple. It was the first day of term and we both had a long day teaching. We yelled at each other so much, the both of us were in tears by the end of our argument. What was that argument about anyways?"

"I believe it was how you never got to be on top or something. The details are sketchy." Snape ran a hand through Harry's hair and suddenly asked,

"What are we going to do when the baby comes and we are teaching?"

_**Author's notes: sorry this chapter was so short and that it has taken me a while to get this chapter up. Been really busy working on the other ones and I had a writers block on this one.**_

_**Luvs and hugs,**_

_**Animesnape21**_


	6. Chapter 6: a vision

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry thought for a moment of the question Snape just asked him and then replied,

"Well I don't know but I'm sure we can manage when the time comes. But let's not think about that right now. Just enjoy our time together before the Welcoming Feast. You realize how nosy the castle is going to be now that the students are going to be back" Snape groaned when he thought back to all the quiet nights he and Harry had spent by the lake or just walking slowly through the halls of the empty school. Now those nights were going to be interrupted with loud and obnoxious students ranging from the 1st years, so small and intimidated, to the bold and arrogant 7th years.

"God I loved our time together this summer. It was really quiet and relaxing," Snape muttered as he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry closed his eyes but opened them abruptly when Snape cried out in pain.

"Is it the dark mark?" Harry asked as he moved his husband's hand away from his left arm. Snape nodded as Harry began to examine the dark mark. But as soon as Harry touched the dark mark, he fainted.

"_Why isn't Severus reporting to my side?" Voldemort spat. The entire ring of Death Eaters winced except for Bellatrix Lestrange. She stepped forward and answered confidently,_

"_Snape has gone into hiding and we don't know where he is. But we do have a source that said he had married that fucking Potter brat." Voldemort sneered as he looked at all of his followers._

"_Well it seems that dear Sevvy has betrayed us. HA! He's going to be one of the first to die when I make my move. As for Potter we will torture the brat by making him watch his dear husband's slow and terrible death. Muggle style."_

Harry gasped and shot up, tears streaming down his face.

"Shhh luv I'm here. Whats wrong?" Snape whispered as his young husband clung to him. Harry was shaking worse than in Dumbledore's office.

"Voldemort plans on killing you in a slow and horrible muggle way. He's going to make me watch it before killing me. Sev I can't lose you or our baby. Not with losing Ron and Hermione" Snape rocked Harry back and forth slowly, comforting him as he did so for the next hour. Finally Harry was calmed down and then it was time to go to the Welcoming feast. Harry placed a small kiss on Snape's cheek as Snape wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Together they walked out of the dungeon home and went to meet the beginning of their future.


	7. Chapter 7:the feast

A new threat: the years after Hogwarts

A new threat: the years after Hogwarts

Chapter 5

"I would like to welcome every single one of you to another year at Hogwarts, or to those who have never been here before an excellent first year here." The Welcoming Feast was underway. The Sorting had taken place and Dumbledore was giving his start-of-term speech. Severus sat there with his hand on his stomach nervously.

"Now I must announce some rather excellent news. Our very own potions master, Professor Snape-Potter, has just told me that he is pregnant with his and Professor Potter-Snape's first child" Cheers erupted as Severus and Harry tired to hide.

"Now onto some rather grave news. As I'm sure you have noticed that we have many aurors here and members of the Order of Phoenix here. That is because someone that we had all thought dead is indeed very alive today." Everyone was hanging onto Dumbledore's every word.

"We do not want you alarmed but in the case of an attack here, it has been decided that anyone 5th year and under will be evacuated if possible. But enough of that. Time to tuck into out wonderful food." With a blink of the eye food appeared on the table and soon there was chatter and the clinking of silverware on plates filling the air.

"Sev?" Severus looked at Harry and saw that he was clearly distressed about something.

"Love if there is an attack here, what are you going to do? I can't lose you or our baby" Severus swallowed the piece of roast beef he had in his mouth before answering.

"I'm going to be right there by your side. I don't want to be locked in our rooms worried about you. And I'm sure our baby would be safe" Harry nodded and the rest of the feast was eaten in silence between them. Both of them were thinking very hard about the up-coming year.


End file.
